


Scarlet Iron

by Elementiss_5



Series: Avengers Academy [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Daughter of Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Tragic Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: Little Prologue to one of the main seven in the series, but I'll only do five main characters, since they are related to the Avengers and at least one of the five will be in each chapter.





	Scarlet Iron

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to, this will use either Avengers: Earth Mightest Heroes or Avengers Assemble. i only own Iron Scarlet and the plot

_Looking out a window, three year old Jessica Stark saw the world with her brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip and saw her father was watching a video, on his holographic computer, and her mother, Pepper, was looking for something, on her clipboard._

_“Mommy. Daddy. Where are we going?” Jessica asked, but neither one of them even looked at her._

_Jessica sighed and looked back out the window, but saw as a missile was coming right for the window._

Seventeen year old Jessica woke up, gasping for air and opening her brown eyes. She kept taking in air and letting it out, as she looked around her dark room, trying to calm herself down a little.

She looked at her right arm and saw that her lower arm was a red and yellow mechanical arm. But once she saw it, she let her head hit the pillow. Jessica looked over and saw nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp nearby. She turned on the light and let the light flood into the room and saw that her alarm clock read, 5:37 a.m.

“Every night it’s the same nightmare since I was three. I wish I’ve could’ve been able to be stronger back then.” Jessica said, as she lifted the blanket off her body.

She let her feet touch the hard wood floor and she got off her bed, going to a nearby holographic desk. Jessica turned it on and looked over a set of blueprints with a wristband on one of them, but heard her door rattle.

Jessica put the blueprints away and saw her mother, Pepper Potts enter the room, with a clipboard.

Pepper walked over to Jess’s desk and gave her a quick kiss, on the forehead and looked over her holodesk.

“So, are you okay sweetie? Anything I can do for you?” Pepper asked. Jess replied, “I’m fine mom, I just need to work on a project of mine before school starts up again. It’s really important.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and said, “You’re so much like your father. I’ve wonder what you’ve got from me sometimes.”

Jessica laughed and so did Pepper, but she then saw the mechanical arm connected to her body.

Jessica saw this and said, “Mom, what happened fourteen years ago is not your fault or dad’s. Neither one of you could predict the fact that some H.Y.D.R.A agents would attack us and it would injure me, but I’ve adjusted.”

Pepper bit her bottom lip and nodded, leaving Jessica alone and closing the door.

Jessica let out a sigh of relief and went ahead and got dressed, as she walked out the door, entering a hallway.

Jessica was just about to enter the living room, but saw that Nick Fury was there, overlooking something. She sat down, on the couch and Fury didn’t even look up at her.

“Is there something you want to talk to my mom or dad about?” Jessica asked. Fury replied, “I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that might change your life forever.”

Jessica looked at him funny, but he then looked at her, with his one eye and threw her something, by holographic tech tablet. She caught it and saw a picture of a female version of the Iron Man suit, but with some differences, not only in physique, but also in weaponry.

“I know that you have been working on this suit and that you're gonna make it be combined together with your arm, considering it’s designed from one of your dad’s suits.” Fury said.

Jess put the tablet near her and said, “But that’s not why you’re here is it.”

Fury sighed and said, “You are the smart one of the group, like your dad, but you’re not so arrogant.”

Jessica smiled, but Fury pulled up several files and videos of six other teens; another girl and five boys. She looked over the teens and looked back at Fury, with a hand on her hip.

“I’m starting up a school for teens who want to be heroes and for the next generation teens who want to fill in their parent's shoes.” Fury said.

Jessica looked at him and said, “But why did you come in person to tell me and send a postcard to the rest, unless you're planning something aren't you?”

Fury chuckled and said, “I’ve talked your dad about this, but I'm also starting up a program there called Avengers: Next Heroes. Basically, you and these six have being a hero in your blood and have made this decision, but Stark doesn’t know that I’ve chosen you for this program. With this program, when the Avengers are taking care of something or they die, this team will step in and do the job, but they will take extra classes, for training of course.”

Jessica nodded at him and asked, in the open, “Friday, how much of project Scarlet Iron is done?”

A female A.I. replied, “You are almost done, but you still need to add in the features to the watch for easy transformations.”

Jessica smiled a famous Stark smirk and asked, “Where do I sign?”


End file.
